If only there was another
by Jazz-Lariat
Summary: On a request, Ceil is asked to retrieve a girl. She was on her way out of Watford when she jumped out of the carriage for no apparent reason. She looks very similar to him an exception of the height, hair, and eyes. Her eyes a beautiful shade of light blue. But it glows blood red. What's this girl's secret? CeilxOC Bit of OOC!
1. A letter from the Queen

*Knock knock*

"Come in," Ceil Phantomhive called from inside his office. "Young master," it was Sebastian. He stepped inside. "What now? Is it that stupid Tracy again?" his master frowned. He tossed away the papers in his hand. He hand been pretending to do his work. "I'm afraid not, my young master." He held a silver tray with an envelope. Ceil was sitting up right now. "It was addressed by the queen." There was silence. "Well, hand it over. Unfortunately, I don't live forever… unlike you." Sebastian smirked. He enjoyed teasing his master. And he never failed in doing so. Ceil torn the envelope with a small knife.

Dear Ceil boy,

I'm sending you this letter to inform you of the loss a mischievous girl. She was on her way out of Watford when she jumped out of the carriage for no intelligent reason. She is of 12 years of age- like you. Honestly, she looks very similar to you, an exception to your height, hair, and eyes. It appears that she's shorter than you. Her eyes are a lighter shade of your midnight blue eyes. Her hair is longer than yours. And… she tends to dress up like a peasant boy. It will be difficult because she has not yet matured. Good luck, Phantomhive boy!

"Why must I not be taken seriously?" He grumbled. "Why must the queen give me such a stupid request? I'm not her personal errand boy. I don't see anyone else getting this kind of request." He threw it onto the desk with the other stacks of papers. "Well, it seems to me that you are, young master." Sebastian smirked again. He knew that he didn't fail in irritating his little master. Ceil shot him a glare. "So young master, may I ask what the letter say?" Ceil just chucked the crumpled paper into his face.

Sebastian shook his head. _"It looks to me that the queen is trying to set young master up with a girl shorter than him… and he is already quite short for his age,"_ Sebastian thought._ "And it appears that neither young master nor this girl has realized it."_ "I refuse to do it! I'm not doing!" Ceil hit the desk with his fists. "Damn it." His master shook his head. Another chance to annoy his master. "Young master," he sang. "What?" "It seems to me that you're attracted to this young girl." Ceil blushed madly. "Bloody hell no." He said calmly.

"So quick to deny? That's so like you, young master." Sebastian teased. "I have a fiancée. Remember that, butler. Remember that." He then laid his head down on the desk. "Hmmm." Sebastian held his hand up to his chin. "Let's not forget the engagement can be broken. Remember that." Sebastian replied. "Gah!" Ceil groaned from frustration. Then, his butler quietly left the room, allowing him to let all of his frustration out.

~Ceil's POV~

"Out all the demons possible, I got the real cocky one." I squeezed my head in my hands. I attempted to put out all of my hair out of frustration. "You called?" Sebastian tapped on my shoulder. _I didn't even hear him come inside. _"Get out." I replied fiercely. "Hmmm. It appears that young master is annoyed when I wasn't even trying to annoy him." Sebastian said._ He's purposely doing it! This time, he's really trying to piss me off. _I began, "I said-" "No need to say anymore. I'll be leaving!" Sebastian slipped out into the hallway. I let out a sigh. I glanced at the floor. There was the letter. I let out another sigh and picked it up. "And he calls himself a butler."

I unfolded the paper. I reread the letter although I already read it. "Huh? Odd. She didn't care to explain who this mischievous girl was." I shrugged. "Maybe she's a serial killer and wouldn't want me to wonder into the situation. Oh well, doesn't involve me." I sighed. "Sebastian, I know you're outside listening to me." I got up and opened the window. "Couldn't you do any better?" I leaned out. "I'm afraid if I try any harder that you'll go crazy trying to figure it out." "Well, no need to listen to me anymore because I've made up my mind. We'll be going to retrieve the girl." I felt my cheeks go red. I was always shy when talking about the opposite gender. "Is young master falling for this girl?" I slammed the windows shut. "I'll get him back." I sighed. _I really hope I'm not falling for this girl that could possibly a serial killer._

_Why does it matter? I don't love Elisabeth. And I will never love her. I never picked her to be my fiancée. But still… I'd hate to break her heart. It'll ruin the Phantomhive name. No! I couldn't not after I lost what I truly loved. I'll never be the same. My purpose that I'm still living is to avenge them. Not to fall in love with a foolish girl… Guh! Am I blushing again?_

~Sebastian's POV~

_Young master, I hope you're not thinking of even loving that girl. But if it does happen… the taste of his soul will change and I can't allow it! That little brat!_ "Sebastian!" "Yes young master?" I replied. The window opened up again. "Hurry up so we can get this over with!" "Yes, I'll be up there right away." *Knock knock* "Come in, Sebastian." I found Ceil sitting on the bed looking pissed as ever. "I'll get the bath ready then." I marched happily. I let the water run until it reached about a half. I sprinkled rose petals and made bubbles like young master liked it.

"You can come in now, young master." Ceil came in quicker than usual. I think he might have walked in funny too. "Young master?" "What?" "Manners. Don't forget to use your manners when speaking to the lady." And as quick as a flash, he picked up the bucket I had been holding and smashed my face with it. "Get out!" "But young master how-" And before I could finish, he slammed the door in my face. "Young master," I looked down onto my wet suit and the water dripping onto the floor.

~~~~END OF POVs~~~~~~~

"That bastard. He had the guts to go on." Ciel climbed into tub.


	2. To Watford

~Ceil's POV~

I grabbed the shampoo and applied some on my hair. As I filled the pail with water, my imaginations got the best of me. I found myself thinking about this girl. "Hmmm." I thought more into it. _How beautiful could this girl be? The queen did mention that she looked a lot like me. I've heard many people say that I'd made a cute girl. _That's when I snapped out of it. That's not a compliment- for a boy! I growled and rinsed the soap off. Sebastian was probably listening to me and was beginning to worry since I kicked him out. I was the first time I bathed myself after all. Then I rinsed my hair. This was HIS job. _I wonder what Elizabeth might think of this girl. She'd probably try to make her into a girly girl. _I sighed and got up. I reached over to retrieve a towel from the rack. _I wonder what Elizabeth would have done…I don't exactly love this mystery girl, but I have a soft spot for her. _I climbed out and reached for my clothes. I glanced at the mirror and began to stare. _A lighter shade of my midnight blue eyes, this girl must be beautiful… _

~Sebastian's POV~

_It's folly quiet in there. Young master seems to be taking his time._ I was concerned. _This was a sign that young master might be falling for her. Young master, couldn't be. Not after what happened to his parents!_ My thoughts were interrupted by a swing of an opening door. It was Ceil. "Quite charming…" I replied to the sight of his outfit. He was wearing a white formal shirt with a collar, a black vest, black trousers, and high cut heeled boots (like the one he wore on the cruise with the zombies). "Splendid, young master. I must admit very charming for a first timer." I held my hand up to my chin, carefully examining his outfit carefully. He nodded in respond. "But don't you think that it's too formal? How about something more casual?" He pouted and shoved the tie towards me. I sighed. "It seems that a little tie has triumphed against the powerful Ceil Phantomhive," He shoved it towards me again but with more force. "If you insist." I bent down to tie it. "What ever could we do about this?" I tied it in a ribbon. "I think we've spent enough time dawdling. It's just about time we get to work, don't you say?" Ceil replied. I was stunned. "Finally, I've been wondering when we'll get the work."

~END OF POVS~

Sebastian retrieved his master's coat and helped him into it. After putting on his own, he opened the door, letting Ceil go outside to wait for Sebastian to get the carriage. "Now, Meyrin. Take care of the manor while young master and I are out. Do you understand, Meyrin? Don't do anything that'll get you into trouble, alright? Meyrin?" Sebastian said, making sure that she heard every detail. "Yes, Mr. Sebastain!" She replied blushing madly. "Very well then," Sebastian replied. He knew that he could never relay on them for anything. Just then Finnian came up from behind her. "Good luck, master!" "We won't let you down!" Bardroy promised. "Could it be? It appears that there's a fragment error in that sentence. I don't think that it could be used that way." Sebastian teased. "Sebastian, enough with the games." Ceil seated himself in the carriage. "I suppose so. Well, goodbye then. And I last farewell to the manor since I'm sure that I'll be burnt by the time we come back." Then, Sebastian climbed in the carriage and sat across from his master.


	3. Watford

Ceil stared out the window. "Young master, you're usually quiet today. Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked knowingly. "Yes, I'm alright." He continued staring at the view outside. Suddenly, he stopped and turned to Sebastian. "How long has it been since we left the manor?" "Just about an hour. Why? You look troubled, young master. Are you sure everything is alright?" Sebastian asked again. "Nothing to worry about. Now, where are we headed again?" Ceil asked. "So many questions left unanswered…" Sebastian scolded. "You read the letter yourself." "Yes, yes. I know. Now answer the question, butler." Ceil was getting impatient. "I believe that we'd be heading to Watford. That's where the girl jumped out of the carriage." "Where is that exactly?" "Near Doncaster." "Doncaster?" Ceil asked puzzled. "It's a small town. It's not very popular. It's not even labeled on the map because of its unpopularity." Sebastian said. "Hmm," Ceil thought. "It'll be about twenty minutes until we arrive there." Sebastian said, knowing that it was the next question on his mind.

"How long has it been since she jumped out of the carriage?" Ceil asked. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question, young master." Sebastian replied. "But I doubt that she knows where to go or even where she is." "I think so to. She's probably hiding around the streets or alleys playing with towns' boys." Ceil guessed. "In other words, she's trying to blend in with the others." Sebastian assumed. "Exactly my point. She couldn't have gone too far." "Master, I believe that there is no need to search any farther than Watford." Ceil nodded. In no time, they arrived at Watford. It was poorly populated. Most of the boys were playing outside, the girls helping their mother with chores, and their father at work.

"Well then, I think it's about our stop." Ceil rose up to the occasion. "No need." Sebastian eyed a small group of boys playing with water. "Come on, sis! Throw the water down!" One boy called up to the girl on the balcony, holding a pail of water. "Jason, I'm using it to help mommy!" She said refusing to pour it down. "Come on! Don't be a baby!" "You could always get more!" The girl hesitated and looked at her mother. She nodded. "Go on, Mary. Give them what they want." She was hanging clothes on a clothesline. The boys shrieked with laughter when the water came down. "Look over there. At that 'boy'." Sebastian pointed.

~Ceil's POV~

_This girl could have been easily mistaken for a boy... She could have walked around the whole country without anyone noticing that she is a girl. _

~END OF POV~

"Sebastian, go get her." Ceil said. "No time to explain but you'll be coming with me." Sebastian picked her up and laid her on his shoulder. He knew she was the type that would fight back. "I beg your pardon!" She screamed. Sebastian pulled open the door and held her by the collar. "Let go, bastard!" "Please do forgive me." He pushed down on a part of her neck and she quickly fell asleep. "And you told me not to forget to use my manners." Ceil said. Sebastian laid her on the seat and sat on his own.

~Ceil's POV~

_She really does look like me. _I looked down upon the sleeping body. She was wearing peasant clothing (A hat with her hair in a bun, white collared shirt, and dark overalls), not impressive at all. _We really do look alike but I really wanted to see her eyes…_

~END OF POV~

"Was that really necessary?" Ceil asked, very irritated. "Was what necessary?" Sebastian asked. "Was that necessary! I was talking about the obvious!" Ceil pointed at the unconscious body. "Well yes, if you wanted to get punched in the face by a lady." There was a moment of silence. "I don't even think she's classified by a 'lady'." Ceil pouted. "But her figure is like a lady. Is it not?" Sebastian found his weak spot. "Not even!"


	4. Lady Tomlinson

The ride was quiet but all Ciel could do was stare at her. "Young master?" Sebastian observed him. "You seem… puzzled?" Ciel was deep in thought. When he realized Sebastian had been talking to him, he said, "Puzzled? Mmm, yes." Ciel said. His reply left Sebastian speechless. _Has young master gone insane?_ "What are you thinking young master?" Sebastian questioned. "A lighter shade of my midnight blue eyes…" Ciel murmured to himself. "Midnight… blue? Eyes? Young master, I think we might need to stop by a doctor." Sebastian placed his hand on his forehead, trying to see if Ciel had caught a fever.

"Alright then." Ciel said casually. "Alright then? With all do respect, but have you gone insane? Are you going to go ballistic?" Sebastian has never seen his master like this. "Have you seen her eyes, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed. "Young love… What ever will we tell Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian smirked. Ciel shook his head brutally. "No, we don't need to tell Elizabeth." _I was sure I had got him. _The girl's eyes flickered open and it quickly shut when the light shined into them. "Elizabeth?" She asked.

"Why hello, my lady! It seems that you have decided to wake!" Sebastian said as cheerful as possible. "It's you!" She pointed. "You kidnapped me!" "Now, now, my lady. We mean no harm. Can we just ask you a few questions?" Sebastian smiled. "No, no! I'll be asking the questions here! Who are you exactly? Are you a rapist in a disguise?" she questioned. Sebastian laid his head down. "For heaven's sake no!" Ciel couldn't help but laugh. "He's my butler." He tried to hold his laugh. "Oi! Who are you?" She drew attention to the earl. "I'm Earl of Phantomhive. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He said surprised. _How could she not know me?_ "Earl? Why is an Earl looking for me?" questioned the girl. "We were- Hey, we ask the questions here!"

"Hum!" She pouted and ignored him. "It appears that I've upset your butler, Earl." She suddenly became serious. Sebastian glared up at her. "How usual. A girl like you jumping out of the carriage. I think the person with you should have been the one to commit suicide!" Sebastian argued. "Well, Sebastian, let's not forget our manners, now." Ciel said amused. "It's not any of our faults that your smile belongs to a creeper…" The girl drew attention back to Ciel. They meet eye contact. _Her eyes! I've never seen anything prettier! _The carriage suddenly stopped. "It appears we have arrived at the manor." Ciel announced.

Sebastian opened the door for his young master and the girl. They lead her to his study. "Now, please. The quicker you answer, the quicker the questioning will be over." Ciel sat on his desk. He motioned her to sit in the seat in front of his desk. She sighed. "What's your name?" "Mischievous!" Sebastian coughed out. The Earl shot him a glare. "Shouldn't you know that? Since you were asked to find me after all…" She gave them a mischievous smile. "It seems that we're dealing with a smart alec." Ciel replied. "It appears so." "Listen, we were asked to retrieve you. It didn't mention a name or any other important information. It said the general things. In other words, where you were last seen and how you look. You must be very important since the queen was the one who wrote it. Now, care to explain?" Ciel said roughly. "Hum! The queen, ayye?" She grinned. "I assume that you're going gangster style on us?" He gave her a dark glare. "Listen, if you don't get serious and start answering questions, we'll have to bring out the big guns. So what will it be then, my lady?" Sebastian asked irritated. She smirked became even bigger. "Sebastian, please." He rubbed his forehead. Sebastian grabbed her by the collar and raised her up. "You realize that you are messing with the wrong person, my lady." Sebastian began to raise his voice. "Sebastian! No!" Ciel screamed as he raised his hand to punch her.

"You bastard! You dare hit a girl!" She defended herself. Her eyes were hardened and cold looking. "It looks to me that you're not a normal person, are you butler?" Sebastian was surprised. _How could she even stand? _A powerful demon just punched her in the face but yet she came out unharmed. Ciel asked, "Sebastian, she is important. Is she not?" Sebastian sighed. "Taking sides now are we?" Ciel frowned. "Lady, please, just answer the questions. Who are you?" _He really doesn't know who I am?_ The girl sat back down. "My grandmother is the queen you hold so dear." She smiled innocently but with a dash of deception. It caught the butler and master pair off guard._ How is it that someone like her could be related to someone like the queen?_ They were speechless. "You're kidding." Ceil mumbled. "This is no joke. This is a serious operation." "And I'm as serious as you are." The girl said. _There's no bluffing,_ Ciel thought.

Ciel looked at his butler as if giving him the should-I-believe-this-nonsense-look. "Why have I never heard about you? Why couldn't she just say so in the letter?" Sebastian wanted more information to back her up. "That I don't know. But I'll tell you this. Why would she write it herself, if I weren't her relative?" She said. "She has a point," Sebastian looked at his master. "You have heard of my bastard of a sister, right?" _Bastard of a sister?_ The butler and master pair thought. "Katniss. Was it?" Sebastian questioned. Ciel looked up at him in astonishment. "Yes, that's right." "How do you know of this Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "The newspaper. It rarely talks about the queen and her family though." Sebastian answered with no hesitation.

There came thundering footsteps. *Knock Knock* "Come in." It was Meyrin. "I'm sorry of the interruption but there's a letter for you," Meyrin eyed the girl in the chair. Ciel took the letter. "It seems you've been invited to a ball." The girl read over his shoulder. The Earl sighed. "I'm not going." "Young master is a wall flower when it comes to socializing." Sebastian told the mistress. "Now, that, I'll believe." She replied. "I'm not! And to prove it, I'll be going!" Ciel disagreed. "Meyrin, don't you have chores to do?" Sebastian questioned. "Ah, yeah. But, I'm wondering if I could ask who she is." Meyrin looked at the girl. "A guest." Ciel said coldly and with that Meyrin left the study.

"Now, back to the questioning. Your name?" Ciel asked. "Katherine. Tomlinson." She replied. "Now, Katherine, why did you jump out of the carriage?" Sebastian asked. "Okay, that's going a bit too far!" Katherine screamed. Ciel sighed. "I couldn't even finish a questioning." "Sebastian, show Katherine where she'll be staying for now." Sebastian lead her out of the room, "Please, Lady Katherine. Try not to stress my master any more on your stay." Sebastian guided her up the grand stair case and around a corner. "This is our guest room." He opened the door to a huge room. It had sheer blue curtains. A wardrobe with girls' clothing already inside it. It also had a black grand piano. The bed was bigger than a king sized bed. "It looks like you were expecting a girl." She groaned. "Well, this room was prepared for a girl. You can never be too prepared after all." Sebastian smiled. He was referring to the clothing in the wardrobe. "Any creepier?" She had chills go down her spine. "Please, dress like a girl would." Sebastian said before closing the door, leaving her alone.

She walked over the closet. She scanned the dresses in there. "Nahh! It's just not me." She looked around the room. What really caught her eye was the piano. When Sebastian came back, his master had already finished writing the letter. "What's this? A letter?" Ciel nodded. "It's for the queen concerning her granddaughter." Ciel handed the letter to his butler. "What's this? You believe that she's the granddaughter of the queen?" Sebastian asked. "She did point out some very good excuses. I want you to send it right way." Ciel said. "Don't worry, young master. I'll be back in less than an hour." The butler said and he was off. Ceil got up and went upstairs. *Bam Crash * "No! Get away!" Katherine shrieked. "Shhh!" Ciel's eyes widened as he ran up the stairs and slammed the door open. "Meyrin! What's the meaning of this?" Ciel asked when he saw Meyrin holding Katherine by the hand. "She was trying to lock me in the wardrobe!" Ciel was stunned. "What for?" "Lady Elizabeth is coming for a visit." Meyrin said.

"Shizz net!" Ciel screamed. "Come with me!" He pulled Katherine by the wrist and dragged her down the stairs. He quickly opened the back door to the garden and shoved her out. "I'm sorry. But please do stay quiet and stay out here." Ciel said as he closed the door. "Why?" Katherine slipped her foot into door before Ciel closed it completely. "Elizabeth is my fiancée! So please be quiet." "Fine." Katherine took her foot out of the door. "Thank you." He quickly ran to the front door. "Where is she?" Ciel asked Meyrin who stood beside the door. "She wanted to see the garden." "What?" Ciel moaned, "Why didn't you say anything?" "She insisted!" Ciel ran out the front door and raced to the garden.

"Why hello, Lady Elizabeth! It's so usual to see you here without past reference!" Elizabeth smiled at Finny. "It's nice to see you too, Finny!" they laughed. "What's that? That's her?" Katherine said looking out of the bush she had been hiding in. "Looks like Ciel thought that she was going through the front door." She sat on the ground. "I can't wait to see his face when I realized it." She whispered. "Finny, I've heard that plants grow faster when you talk to them. Is it true?" She asked. "I always talk to the flowers. But I don't know if it's true!" the gardener replied. "Can I test it out?" Elizabeth asked. Katherine whispered, "Shizz. I'm in a whole lot of it when I'm caught." "Which one do you want to talk to?" Finny asked. "I don't know! Which one do you talk to?" Katherine was crossing her fingers. _Please not over here! Please not over here!_ "The boomerang lilac and the debutante camellias!" _Crap! I'm in the boomerang lilacs!_ "Which one is that?" Elizabeth asked. "That one!" He pointed at my bush. I quickly threw a stick to the other side. "What was that?" The two walked over to the where she threw it. "Maybe a bunny!" Katherine got up and made a run for it around the other side of the manor. *Crash* "Ow!" She and Ciel just clashed at each other head first. Before Katherine could fall, Ciel caught her. They rubbed their head. "Ciel!" "Run and hide in the wardrobe of your room!" "Ciel!" Elizabeth turned the corner and dropped the injured bunny. "Hello Elizabeth! This is our guest, Katherine Tomlinson. You see she just tripped over and I was helping her up-" "Stop! I understand, Ciel…" Elizabeth looked to the ground with a reddened face.

"You're so nice! You can call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Katherine! How are you? That must have been a nasty fall!" "I'm just fine!" She smiled back. "Oh no," Elizabeth cried. "You're bleeding!" She pointed to her forehead. Katherine looked up to see blood dripping. "I'll help you!" "No, no! I can handle it. But thank you for the offer." Katherine said. Elizabeth looked at her outfit, "Ciel, how could you let a lady dress like a boy! She's your guest! Help her out!" Ciel nodded and brought her to the guest room. "Here are some bandages." Ciel passed it to her. But she didn't take it. "You don't know how to put it on?" Ciel looked at the wound. He had a confused look on his face. "I'm confused. Weren't you just bleeding?" Ciel pushed her bangs aside. He touched it. "Did it heal?" Katherine was red and looked at the ground. She let her eyes glow red. "I see…" Ciel said. _That's why she wasn't harmed when Sebastian punched her._ "Well, then. I'll be picking your outfit if you don't mind." "Go ahead." He picked a dark blue dress with wide sleeves that ended in about the mid-arm. The ends of the sleeves had white frilly fabric. It also had white frilly fabric on the end of the skirt. It had a white bow in the middle of the chest area and a single wide yellow strip of fabric go down until it reached the end of the skirt. It was long enough to reach the ankles. "I hope it fits." Ciel said as he waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

After, Katherine tied her hair back in a ponytail, she came out. _Wow! She looks even cuter than Elizabeth! _He laughed. "What's so funny?" She frowned. "You should stick with men's clothing." "You're bluffing! You're just afraid to admit how sexy I look!" Katherine joked. _She truly is one of a kind… _Ciel thought. "Let's go downstairs. I want to show them your 'sexiness'. So they can get jealous." Ciel laughed with her. _Exactly, I think I found where I truly belong. _Katherine thought as she watched Ciel laugh. _I hope grandmother doesn't take me back. Who am I kidding? He has a finacee!_ "Come now." He took her hand in his and helped her in the matching heels. "Thanks." She blushed mildly._ Did she just blush? No, the queen's granddaughter must have a finacee by now!_

"Let's go!" Ceil lead her downstairs to the Parlor. As they walked downstairs, Katherine asked, "Ceil, what is that ball for exactly?" "It's the son of an Earl's birthday." When, they reached the bottom of the stair case, they could hear laughing. *Knock Knock* Meyrin ran to the door and opens it. It was Sebastian. "What's this?" Sebastian exclaimed at the first sight of his master and the mistress. "A couple already? How pleasant!" Sebastian was clearly trying to irritate his master. His master gave him a surprised look then his expression changed to a-I-will-kill-you-look. Sebastian heard laughing. "Elizabeth is here on a visit today, Sebastian. Would you like to say hello to her?" Ciel was obviously trying to send a message to his butler.

"Is that so? I'll be preparing for dinner then." Sebastian nodded. As Sebastian passed the two, Ciel mumbled, "Did you give it to her?" He understood what his master was asking him. He nodded in response. "Young master, were you saying something?" Meyrin asked. "No, not at all." Ciel was rather annoyed with his maid being nosy today. The parlor doors flew open. "Come on, Ciel and Katherine! The parlor is fully decorated!" Elizabeth smiled. Ciel groaned, "My manor. What has she done to you?" Rather softly, Meyrin tapped on her master's shoulder. "Hm. Yes, Meyrin?" He was even more annoyed now that Katherine had walked off without him. "May I can you something privately?" Ciel was surprised by her question but he went along with it.

"What is it?" He was itching to go in the parlor. "With all do respect, may I ask if Lady Katherine and you cheating on Lady Elizabeth?" Fury was building inside of me but I refused to use it. "Of course not Meyrin. It's like asking to ruin the Phantomhive name." Ciel said coldly. With that Ciel rushed into the parlor. Sebastian walked into the parlor and gave Ciel the came-here-look. Ciel understood and followed his butler to his study. "What is it?" Ciel asked when the door was completely closed. "The queen has giving me a letter back." Sebastian handed it to him. His master quickly opened the envelope. It said:

Dear Ciel boy,

I appreciate your efforts on bringing her home but I would like her to stay with you. I think you two will grow rather fond of each other. I would like the both of you to become good friends and possibly even the best of friends. I'm asking you this because in no time, Katherine is going to have to get engaged. She did not take coming home very well. I would like to do her the favor of giving her chance of picking her special person. I'd like you to be the one to help her find him. I also want you to bring her with you on your missions. I think she would come of great use to you.

Ciel was thrilled but pretended that he wasn't. After all, he is the king of deception "Well then. We'll have no choice but to get use to having a third face in our 'crimes'." Sebastian just nodded. "Having a third face would be interesting." Sebastian agreed. "Sebastian, I'm afraid that you're not the only demon in the manor anymore." Sebastian was stunned. They went down to the parlor. By the time, they arrived most of them were half asleep. "Oh dear," Sebastian replied. "What time is it?" Ciel asked his butler. "Ten fifty, my lord." Sebastian answered. Ceil glanced at Lizzie's tired body, trying to get up to enjoy the rest of the night. "Well, then. Meyrin, please show Lizzie her room for the night. Help her dress into her night grown as well." Ciel ordered. Meyrin gently walked Lizzie to her room. "Where could those two idiots be now?" Ciel massaged his forehead. "Finny and Bardroy had already retired." A single wide wake voice said. "Katherine is it not yet time for you to retire?" Ciel asked. "I'm still awake, lord Phantomhive," she replied. "I'll be staying a little longer here in the parlor, if you don't mind." "You're wide awake. Then maybe a dance will tire you." Ciel smirked. He reached his hand out to her.

"Are you asking me to dance, lord Phantomhive?" She returned a smirk as she took his hand. _Hmm. The name game. I didn't think young master was a smooth talker. At least not to Lady Elizabeth._ Sebastian thought. "Yes, I am, lady Tomlinson." Although there was no music, they danced to the waltz. "I didn't think you could dance, Earl of Phantomhive." She smiled. "I can't. I'm following the music." "Don't be ridiculous. There's no music playing." She laughed. "Hush. Do you hear it now?" Ciel held a finger to her mouth as they continued to dance.

To her surprised, there was music playing. It was a piano. It was coming from the guest's room (in other words, the room Katherine will be staying in). "Your butler is quite handy." Katherine complimented him. "Expect the best, my lady." Ciel said as they bowed to each other, indicating that it was the end of the song. "The Phantomhives know how to impress." Yes, yes. I'm glad that you are pleased. Now, there's something I want to discuss with you." Ciel said again as another song began to play. This time it was a minuet. "Go on." Her eyes were slowly closing. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Ciel had changed his mind about telling her about the letter. "Goodnight." He said as she climbed up the stairs to her room.


	5. First Mission

*Knock Knock*

"Come in, Sebastian." He opened the door trying not to make it creak behind him. "I'm ready to retire." Sebastian helped him dress into his night gown. "My lord, is there something I can help you with?" Sebastian sensed Ciel's need to ask for something. "I'd like to investigate." "Young master, I thought you believed her." Sebastian smirked. "I'm just curious. That's all." Ciel removed his eye patch. "Sebastian." He called before Sebastian reached the door. "Yes, my lord?" "Find some information about Katherine. Don't let the yard find you. While you're at it, check on our guests."

"Yes, my lord." He nodded as he left the room. Sebastian's eyes glowed in the dark. He quietly opened Lady Elizabeth's room. She was sleeping, probably dreaming of Ciel and her dancing the night away. "Hm, young master, what ever will we do about this?" Sebastian asked himself as he shut the door quietly. He continued down the hall to check on the queen's granddaughter. He quietly opened the door. He glanced at the bed. "Where could she have gone at this late hour?" Sebastian was disappointed. "It appears that she left the manor," It was Bardroy's voice. "But where would she go?" Sebastian asked knowing that he let her out.

"I don't know. It must have been important. She basically begged me to let her out." Bardroy said. "You didn't care to ask?" Sebastian said out of frustration. "She said it was a secret. But I think she's in some kind of garden." "What for?" "Don't know. That was the hint she gave me. She said it was something to do with the plants." Bardory shrugged and left the butler alone. "She'll be back." Sebsatian noticed dresses where laid on the bed. "And it appears that she was reconsidering about wearing the dresses." Sebastian sighed. "Now there's twice as more work." Sebastian left the manor to accomplish his request.

Katherine managed to find a way out of the manor. "It looks like I'm not in Watford anymore." Katherine was irritated. "Damn it. It took forever to convince Katniss too." "My hard work wasted! I was so close to the Watford's west end." She stopped for a second. She realized someone was listening to her. She turned around seeing a shadow run into a building. She followed it. She stopped at the door. "Undertaker." She read aloud. Katherine pulled open the door. "It's open? Were they expecting someone?" She opened the door to find a man with long silver hair looking directly at her.

"Gah!" She backed off and held her heart. She felt it pumping faster. "You scared me! Don't do that!" Katherine breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, my dear." He said in his creepy voice. "How may I help you?" "You can start by lowering my blood pressure." She was still annoyed at the fact that he scared her. "Oh, but that will be no fun for me." He replied. "You make it sound like you want me to drop dead." She said. "Hahahahaha!" He exploded with laughter. "I like you, my dear! Come in, come in." He pulled her in.

There was a silence at first. "Who are you?" she mumbled. "I'm the Undertaker." He smiled. "I see that. But what's your name?" She asked. "Undertaker." She sighed. "I've never meet an undertaker with the name 'Undertaker' before." Katherine sighed some more."Well, I'll be on my way." She rose up. "Now, my dear. Do you need some help?" Undertaker asked. She gave him a look, "What's the caught?" "No caught, my dear." He smiled. "There's a price for everything. Now, spill it." "Honestly, no caught. I'll do anything for anyone who can make me laugh." Undertaker raised his hands innocently. "Fine, then. I'm looking for a cherry blossom tree." Katherine said, "I heard it was located in Watford. Turns out it was false information. Do you have any idea where it could be?" The Undertaker thought for a moment. Then he looked at her determined eyes. "Yes."

"Where?" Her eyes brightened. "On the top of a hospital building. It's not very far from here. Now, why is this so important?" "I'm looking for my 'family'." "What does a tree have to do with it?" Undertaker asked confused. "That was where I first meet them. Now, enough with the talk. Let's get going." Katherine said. _First time meeting her own family? Is she orphaned? _"Whatever you say, my dear." Undertaker ran after her.

"Hmm." Sebastian ran his finger across the spines of books. He was in the yard's file room. "I believe Miss. Katherine is an Earl as well." He lifted the candle higher in search of her file. "I found it." He pulled a file out. He scanned through it. "Daughter of Simon and Ragel Tomlinson. Sister of Katniss Tomlinson." He continued, "Queen's mocking jay. Currently Earl of Tomlinson. Soon to be heir to throne?!" Sebastian's eyes widened. He sighed, "What an odd pair." He heard footsteps. He quickly took Katherine's mother, father, and sister's files. Sebastian left the candle on the table and quickly leaped out the window.

"Young master will be entertained, I hope." He smirked. "Is this it?" Katherine asked as they stopped at a hospital building. "It's abandoned." "You don't say?" Undertaker asked. Katherine made faces. "Blah!" "Childish." Undertaker continued, "This is the only one in England, I believe." She nodded. "Now tell me your story." "…You see-" "Lady Katherine, there you are." Katherine lowered her head and covering it with her arms. "Hello there, Phantomhive butler!" the undertaker said. "You know him?!" Katherine whispered with shock. "Why yes." Undertaker smiled at her. "What is your business with my lady?" Sebastian called. "I-I'm n-not l-lady K-Katherine!" she mimicked a voice of an elderly women.

Sebastian sighed. "Lady?" the undertaker questioned. "Yes." Sebastian answered for her. "We'll be taking our leave now," Sebastian grabbed Katherine by her arm. Undertaker pulled her back, "Another little Earl?" "It appears so." Sebastian pulled back. "Little Phantomhive has a new finacee?" Undertaker pulled again. Sebastian glanced at Katherine who was already looking at him. "No, just an extra face." Sebastian pulled. "Extra?!" Katherine managed to escape both of their grasp. She pouted. "Leave me be."

"With all do respect, my lady, my master will be looking for you." Said Sebastian annoyed. She gave him her hand, "Grab it before I change my mind." Sebastian held on to it tightly, making sure couldn't escape him a second time. When they were a distance away from the undertaker, she looked back. Undertaker smiled. He nodded as if saying, "We'll be meeting again, fair lady." "Sebastian, what's that?" She noticed the files in Sebastian's hand. "Errands." He lied. "At this late hour?" She asked unconvinced. "It's already morning if I don't say." Sebastian found it rather amusing. "Amusing was it?" Katherine asked as Sebastian unlocked the front door. "Very." Sebastian smiled. "Now, go to bed." "I'm not tired." "Well, don't expect me to dance with you," Sebastian wanted to see if her reaction was the same as Ciel's. She blushed, "Not to break your heart, but I was expecting someone _cuter_." She was clearly annoyed. She won this 'battle'. He hid his smile with his hand as she climbed up the stairs and entered her room. "What an amusing couple."

The next morning, Sebastian rolled the curtains back. "Good morning, young master." Ciel's eyes flickered open as soon as the light leaked into his eyes. "How did it go?" He asked getting up. "I have them." Sebastian answered as he began to dress his master. "Them? I only wanted Katherine's file." Ciel said. "Young master, if we are investigating, we need all the information, minor or major. A little more work won't hurt." Sebastian fixed his tie. "Did you check on the guests?" Ciel tied his eye patch on. "Yes, I instructed Meyrin to help them prepare." "I don't think Katherine will approve. She's very independent, after all." Suddenly, a slam shot through the mansion. "What was that?" Ciel and Sebastian ran to the hall. They sighed, "Meyrin, would you care to explain?" "I was helping Lady Katherine. But she refused." "That was predictable. She doesn't have a butler, does she?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"I assume not." Sebastian replied. "Well, Meyrin, please tend to Lady Elizabeth." She nodded and walked down the hall. "Good morning, Lady Elizabeth." Meyrin knocked on the door. "It's open!" Elizabeth called. "Do you need my assistance, Lady Elizabeth?" "Please, Meyrin, just call me Lizzie," She smiled. "I don't need it right now. I will do it myself." Lizzie undressed herself. "You may sit on the bed if you wish." Meyrin sat on it. "May I ask you something, Lady Lizzie?" She nodded, "Anything. And it's just Lizzie."

"What do you think of ?" "She's quite charming, if I don't say so myself. She seems very nice and she's extremely beautiful." Elizabeth fixed her hair, "And an uncanny resemblance of Ciel." Meyrin looked at the ground with a shamed look. "Now what was that question about? Do you dislike her?" Elizabeth turned to her. "No, just asking." _No big deal_. _I just think she's attracted to my master! To whom you are to be married to!_ Meyrin frowned. "Meyrin, I know Ciel might not love me back… but I know he won't do that to me." Elizabeth's face saddened. "Lizzie…What do you mean?" Meyrin saddened as well. _Can she read minds?_ "I know that he won't leave me for her…" "Don't fear! I'll help you win young master's heart!" She vowed. "Thank you!" Lizzie smiled again. _Ciel… _They both came out of the room.

*Boom*

"What was that?" Lizzie asked as they both ran downstairs. They ran into the kitchen. Sebastian shook his head, "Bardroy, I think I can do the cooking for now." Sebastian turned to them, "I assure you that I'll prepare breakfast in just a bit along with the tidy of the kitchen." Sebastian smiled. "Oh, is that so…" Lizzie and Meyrin left the kitchen. "I think I'll be doing my chores for the day." Meyrin said awkwardly. Lizzie nodded and Meyrin ran off. "I think I'll visit Ciel." Lizzie raced to his study. She ran in. "Ccccciiiiiieeeeeelllllll!" Elizabeth ran in with her arms outstretched for a hug. Ciel looked up, "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" She stopped in her tracks. She glanced at Sebastian who was standing beside his master, "I thought you were tending to the kitchen, Sebastian." "I have finished and breakfast in still cooking." He answered. "Ever mind that. Elizabeth, please, we are talking about something important." Elizabeth nodded. She left the room saying, "It's just Lizzie."

"Is she gone?" Ciel asked knowing Sebastian could hear her footsteps. "Yes. Now where were we?" "We were talking about the files." "Yes, we were," Sebastian pulled them out. Ciel scanned through them. "Heir to throne?!" Ciel's eyes almost popped out of his head. "She has a sister. Katniss, right? She's older than her?" Ciel rummaged through the papers. "Katniss Tomlinson. Older sister of Katherine Tomlinson! Is this some kind of error here?!" Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"If you only read through all the information on the files, it says that Katherine was extremely intelligent, far smarter than her older sister. Like you." Sebastian clarified. Ciel was confused, "So what about her sister? What ability does she possess?" "Unbelievable Strength." Sebastian said, "It says she does archery, sword fighting, things my master wishes he could do." Sebastian smirked. "While Katherine possesses the entitlement of queen, her sister will take over as the Earl of Tomlinson." Ciel looked at her parents' files. "It says they had five children together?!" "Yes, it appears so. The three other children are unknown." Ciel looked at it some more, "Simon along with his wife, Ragel, perished in the fire." Ciel's face saddened. _So her parents died too._ "It sounds familiar. Have I heard that story somewhere before?" Sebastian asked knowing it all too well. "There is something odd about them," Ciel announced. "Now, there was something else you wanted to inform me about?" Ciel handed Sebastian the files, as if telling him, "Return them to the yard."

"Yes. There have been several kidnappings." Sebastian began. "Everyone that went into the Northbrook ball room has disappeared. A few exceptions though." "Exceptions?" "Yes. Everyone kidnapped had some kind of relation to a child." "Who is this child?" "It appears to be Lady Katherine." Sebastian pulled out a list of the people who had disappeared. "Sebastian, Katherine is almost unknown. Everyone who knows about her knows very well that they are not to tell anyone. The queen wants it that way. How could they be sure that is was her?" Ciel asked. "The people, who had some kind of relation to the kidnapped, claimed that saw them with a girl with that description. But they said her eyes were colored green."

"Sebastian, can demons change their eye color?" "Only red and the color they currently obtain." Ciel shook his head. "Wait, Sebastian, I believe Katherine's sister has green eyes." Sebastian nodded assuring him that he was right. "This happened in the Northbrook ball room, right?" "Yes." "That's where that one Earl will be holding his son's birthday." "Who are this Earl and his son?" Sebastian asked. "Edwin Clayton and his son Rueben." "Well, master, this adds up to your list of 'Why to go the Ball', doesn't it?" Sebastian smiled. "Don't play with me right now, butler." Ciel said, "Don't you think you're a bit late on serving breakfast?" And with that Sebastian left the room and went to the kitchen. Ciel followed him to the kitchen.

"Young master, our guests are waiting." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded. They walked into the dining room. Lizzie was already seated. Ciel sat down, "Where is Katherine?" "She's not here." Lizzie replied looking around. He sighed. "Sebastian, where is she?" "I assume that she's not hungry." They continued without her. Lizzie quickly got up, "Excuse me." She quickly walked away. Ciel got up, "I'm done with breakfast, Sebastian." He nodded and took his plate. "Sebastian, call Katherine here." Sebastian bowed with his hand on his heart, "As you wish." He then went upstairs. *Knock Knock*

"Lady Katherine, my master wishes to speak to you." She opened the door a little, "What for?" "The quicker that you're down there, the quicker he'll tell you," Sebastian replied. She sighed and she followed him to the dining room. "Good morning, Katherine." Ciel said as she entered the room. "Good morning," She replied. She sat beside him, "Now, what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?" "There has been a report about several kidnappings." "Hmm." She nodded. "They all have something to do with the Northbrook ball room." "I've been there before." "This is the ball I has telling you about the other day." "The birthday of an Earl's son, right?" Ciel nodded, _she is catching on faster than I thought._

"It's Rueben Clayton's birthday this Saturday." Ciel continued, "And I'd like to be your escort." He smiled. Katherine was surprised, "I wasn't invited." Ciel pulled out envelope, "You are now." Katherine took it from him. "Is that a 'yes'?" Ciel smirked. "Yes, it is." "Sebastian," He looked up at his butler who was trying to hold his laugh, "Please call in a Miss. Nina Hopkins, then." "Who's she?" Katherine asked. "She's a tailor." Ciel replied. "Oh…" Katherine said.

"It's a bit too early but I'll prepare afternoon snacks." Sebastian disappeared. "Well, then, we should be heading to the drawing room." Ciel lead her. *Knock Knock* Meyrin opened the door, "Who is it?" "Hi-ya!" It was Nina. " !" She replied as Nina hugged the maid. "I've missed you so!" She squeezed her. "Hello!" "Yo!" It was Bardroy and Finnian. "Tch. Please escort me to where the earl is." She ignored them. "Hey! What's with the different treatment?" Bardroy screamed at her.

"Miss. Hopkins, I believe I told you to enter through the back door." Sebastian said coming downstairs. "So, has decided to show himself." She made a face of disgust. "Master is waiting, Meyrin," Sebastian replied. "Oh-h-h! R-right this w-way!" Meyrin escorted her. Sebastian followed them, "You two, don't you have work to do?" Bardroy and Finny ran way at his words, "Yes, Mr. Sebastian!" He sighed. He returned to the drawing room. "Hello!" She smiled. "Nina!" Elizabeth smiled at the sight of her. "You're lovely as always, "Nina said kissing her cheek. "Thank you!" She turned to the Earl.

"Such a beautiful boy…" She admired Ciel. "S-sure?" She looked at the Katherine, "And an equally beautiful girl." Katherine replied, "Thank you." "I don't ever recalling that I met you." She said poking Katherine's face. She turned to the Ciel, "Long lost twin, maybe?" "Noooo!" They three of them waved their arms in the air. "Please tailor an outfit for a ball, _today_." Sebastian sighed. "We'll also need a dress for Lady Elizabeth." Ciel looked at Sebastian._ Did he forget the reason we even called her here?_

Sebastian turned to his master assuring him that he remembered, "And a matching dress for Lady Katherine." Elizabeth's head lilted, "Matching dress?" "Yes, you see, we'll be investigating." Sebastian whispered in her ear. "Yes! I understand!" She smiled. "Leave it to me!" Nina pulled the skirt of her outfit revealing shorts. "G-g-gahh!" Elizabeth exclaimed as Sebastian looked up at her with no expression. "How unlady like of you, Nina!" She ignored it. "Measurements! Measurements!" Nina said. She measured him, "I wonder if you'll ever grow up!" "Excuse me being small." Nina wrote them on her sheet of measurement records, "You haven't changed at all!" _He's so thin!_ Elizabeth thought. _I'm so jealous!_

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've seen you wear my handmade night grown." Nina sighed. "Wha-what?" Elizabeth questioned. Katherine held her laugh, "Night grown? Since when go boys wear a grown?" Ciel shot her a glare, "Since when do girls wear mens' clothing?" She stopped laughing, "Come to think of it, I think you looked absolutely outstanding in it!" "I doubt that anyone thought that you were a boy in that clothing because of your big-" "Now, now, master. Be the bigger person." Sebastian replied. "Big what? I dare you!" Katherine continued. Elizabeth thought. _Big what? What could Ciel be talking about?_ She looked at Katherine. "G-gahh!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she figured it out. "Ciel, you better not be talking but what I think you are…" Lizzie anger built up. "N-no! No, I'm not."

"Your turn." Nina measured Katherine. Sebastian shot a look at her. "As I said before, I bet everyone thought you were a boy." Ciel replied. "Young master-" "That's okay, Sebastian. It just means I'm more of an adult than Ciel." Katherine teased. "I doubt that…" Sebastian told himself. "Speak up!" She jumped on the stool. Sebastian replied, "I was just talking to myself." _I was worried about Ciel leaving me for Katherine. They are fighting like two year olds! Nothing here to worry about! _Elizabeth smiled. "Happy much?" Katherine asked Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's your turn." Sebastian told her. "Huh?" She gave a shocked look. "Ggggeeetttt oooouuuttttt, eeevvvveeerrrryyyyoonnnneee!" She pushed everyone out of the door except Nina. The door shut in her faces. "Bipolar much," Katherine replied. "Gaaaahhhhhh! No, no! Try again!" They heard Lizzie scream. "This is going to be awhile." Later, the door opened to Lizzie, a tear in her eye. "It doesn't look too good…" Katherine replied. "Lizzie, please," Nina replied, "You only got taller." Sebastian laid his hand on her shoulder, "Unlike those two." He was talking about Ciel and Katherine.

"Cheer up, already!" Katherine patted her in the back. "M-m-my imagination is flowing! Everyone, out!" The four of them were kicked out again. "Afternoon snacks?" Sebastian asked as they left to go to the dining room. "Sebastian's sweets are the best!" "I'm unworthy of those words." Sebastian smiled. Elizabeth turned to Ciel, "Can I help investigate too?" "No." He said coldly. "W-wh-why not?" Lizzie asked. "First, you didn't get invited. Second, it's too dangerous. Third, I'll have to watch out for two of you. Fourth, I already picked Katherine to escort. Fifth, you're not very good at lying or keeping secrets." Lizzie pouted, "If it's dangerous then why is Katherine going?" Katherine looked rather annoyed. "Because I know she can held it. The queen herself picked her." Lizzie asked, "Why did you pick her to escort?" "Because the queen insisted I bring her with me."

"Why don't you think I can lie?" Ciel looked up at her, "Don't you think it's just about obvious? You're too kind." Elizabeth's face saddened, "Excuse me for being too kind." Sebastian entered the room, "Today's afternoon tea with lemon myrtle soufflé glance (from the manga volume 70)." Sebastian noticed his master wasn't eating. "Young master-" "Ciel, you aren't hungry?" Elizabeth said stuffing it all in her mouth. "Careful, Lady Elizabeth. We don't want you to choke." Sebastian looked at his master. "I'm not hungry." Nina screamed, "I'm finished!"

She ran down the stairs almost falling half way down. "It's perfect!" She pulled out a sketch. Sebastian took it from her, "What color do you plan on making it?" "Possibly red or yellow, ." She grabbed it back. "My young master already looks like a child because of his height," Sebastian continued as Ciel frowned, "So please reconsider changing the colors to more calm ones…" "Alright-ie then, ! Who made you the tailor here?" She slammed the paper down on the table. Sebastian smirked, "My master is paying for this, Miss. Hopkins. Shouldn't he at least have a say into this?" She grumbled, "That's why I don't like ." She turned to the three.

"Nina, I want it dark blue." Ciel said, "Katherine, how about you?" "I'll be fine with blue as well." She replied. "Katherine, you haven't touched the food." Elizabeth remarked. "I'm not hungry." She replied. Elizabeth gulped,"Not hungry?" _I've gotten much taller than Ciel now..._ "Elizabeth?" Ciel asked. "Huh?" She looked up.

"O-oh! Yes, I want it pink- with lots of bows!" Elizabeth stood up. "And prettier than…" She began to mumble, "Katherine's." "Then what?" "My other dresses!" Elizabeth said loudly. "Yes… so pretty." Elizabeth nodded, "Very, very pretty." Katherine sighed. Hours later, Nina finished. She made them fit them. Elizabeth stepped out of the changing frame. "Oh! How lovely!" Nina replied. The other three were outside the room. Nina didn't want them to see it yet. "Tttthhhaaaannnkkk yyoooou!" Elizabeth hugged her then changed. She left the room, "Nina said that I looked lovely." It was Katherine's turn. She came in. Katherine hesitated to take it.

Katherine took it and changed. "That moody Ciel is very lucky to have you for the night. And he was such a lovely future wife, don't you think?" She whispered. Katherine frowned. "Thank you… Yes, he's very lucky to have her." Nina patted her head, "All the good ones are taken it seems. Unlucky for you." Katherine was surprised that she'd say something like that. Katherine made a face then went back into the changing frame. "It's your turn, Phantomhive!" Katherine said as he entered the room.

Ciel took it and went into the changing frame. After changing, he came out to show Nina and Sebastian. "Equal beauty." Nina replied._ Elizabethis so sweet but the Earl… is so dark and cruel. How did she get stuck to him? _"Take care of that girl, Earl." She whispered. "She's quite charming." Ciel groaned, "Do I have a choice?" Nina replied, "You always have a choice, Earl." Nina began to pack her things. "Good-bye, beautiful children." Meyrin closed the door behind her. "Children these days, they are so rotten. Yet beautiful." Nina shook her head in disappointment as she climbed into the carriage.


	6. Rueben's Birthday 'Present'

**Another chapter! Sorry for the late update. And thanks to Tower of Babel for the suggestion and 4DarkMirror6 and ****Evangeline Vasquez**** for the favorites! **

"Meyrin, please help Katherine. Make sure she's presentable before you show her to me. You are not to leave the room without making her look… good."

Ciel blushed. "Yes, sir!" Meyrin knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Presentable…? Is this presentable enough for you, Phantomhive?"

Katherine came around the corner. The three turned to look at her. Ciel smiled and replied teasingly,

"Very, very presentable indeed." He turned to Meyrin.

"It looks like your service is no longer needed, Meyrin, so carry on." Ciel shooed her away.

Katherine frowned, "Whatever."

"My lord, I think it is time to make you presentable as well." Sebastian smirked at his master.

"Very well, then." Ciel followed his butler.

His butler dressed him up. Ciel thought of Katherine as he did. He imagined her in a blue dress and how they would be matching.

"Young master," Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Are you day dreaming of-" Ciel put a finger against his lips.

"You have to dress up too, Sebastian." "I know, young master."

"Well then, dress up."

Ciel said, "I want this case over with."

"But, young master, don't you want to enjoy the vision of Lady Katherine in that dress?" Sebastian teased. Ciel raced out blushing madly.

"Stupid pervert!" Ciel said loudly. Katherine, who was standing beside the door, looked into his room and then back at Ciel.

"You two weren't doing anything dirty now, were you?"

Sebastian bowed, "I swear, we didn't."

He smirked. Katherine's eyebrow narrowed in confusion. Then she grinned, "Haha."

She leaned into the room, "I don't believe you." The soon to be royalty left the room. An hour has gone by since Sebastian fixed Ciel up.

"Sebastian." Ciel was in his office when he called him.

"Are you ready? I told you once before that-"

"You wanted the case over with, yes, I remember very well."

Ciel frowned, "So why aren't we already leaving?"

"…Because we can't find Lady Katherine."

"WWWHHHAAAATTTT?!" Ciel ran out with his butler following him, "Find her!" Sebastian bowed, "Yes, young master."

Sebastian ran down the hallway.

He went back into his office, "Where in hell could she have gone?"

Ciel got an idea, "Wait- Sebastian!" He chased after his butler.

"I made it." Katherine panted.

She was at the Undertaker's. She knocked on the door.

"Undertaker- are you there?" Katherine heard the door creak open.

"My, my… you're come back!" Undertaker said as she let her in.

"…For what may I ask?" Katherine shrugged, "Nothing, really."

He looked at her. "I know, I know! Let me guess!"

Katherine just stared at him, "You're hiding from the Earl, aren't you?"

Sebastian ventured in the town. He held his head, trying to think. _Think like a sadistic child would, think like a little sadistic child would… _Just then, a pair of hands grabbed Sebastian's tailcoat. It was his master.

"S-S-Se-Sebas-tian –woo! That was a long run." Ciel stammered.

That was the only thing he managed to say… after that 'long' run. His master could hardly breathe.

"God- dang it, Sebastian. I told you to wait!"

Sebastian smirked, "Young master, you lack physical strength for your age. Tragic really."

Ciel ignored him. "I-I have an idea- on where she might be…"

Sebastian's face lightened up, "Where?"

Ciel panted again before saying, "I have no idea in hell. I asked you to find her. It's your job to know."

Sebastian was irritated with his master. Playing games at a time like this. He rolled his eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA!" A door busted opened. It flew pass the master and butler pair, nearly hitting them. The two leaned to the side to look into the funeral parlor.

"Katherine?!" The two declared as they saw her.

She laughed nervously, "H-hello guys! How do you do? I'm fine, really! So…where did you come from? Haha… I'm looking for info on the… kidnappings?" She smiled nervously, hoping they'd fall for it.

Ciel stomped inside and grabbed Katherine by the wrist, "Really, you are such a pain in the ass!"

Sebastian shook his head, "All the effort on teaching him how to treat a lady- wasted."

Ciel pouted, "Shut up, Sebastian and let's go already!"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel turned to him, "The 'shut up' part is not a suggestion- it's an order!"

Undertaker got a hold of them, "I bid ye welcome, milord." Ciel pouted.

"No, need for greetings- we're taking our leave, Undertaker."

Ciel began to walk out but Undertaker got a hold of him again. "When will your lordship decide to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you?" Undertaker smiled.

"No, not day, Undertaker."

It sent chills down their spines. Undertaker shrugged and let go of them. Ciel walked quickly, dragging Katherine along.

Sebastian grabbed his shoulder. "Sir, you are being a bit rough on the lady?"

Sebastian eyed her while he said that.

For a moment, Ciel glanced back, "No."

"Sir, people are watching…" Sebastian whispered.

Ciel sighed then let go, "Fine."

Katherine rubbed her wrist, "…my master lacks physical strength."

She mimicked. The pair glared at her, "On second thought, sir, I think it is better if I were to hold her."

When they reached the manor, Sebastian said , "My lady, please prepare… we will be leaving soon. I will trust that you can hand held that." She pouted, knowing fully that it was meant as an insult.

The butler helped them climb into the carriage. The time was drawing near.

"Katherine, we can't get caught. Whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." Ciel began. She nodded.

"Of course, Phantomhive. What use would I be if I didn't?" She replied with an evil smile.

"Master, if you don't mind, I've invited a few others to help us on the investigation. We'll need to have as much people as possible to look like we're not doing anything that's suspicious." Sebastian began.

His master interrupted him, "Who did you invite exactly?" Sebastian gave him an innocent smile.

"Why, Lau and Madam-"

"Whaaa?! Why of all the people?!" Ciel asked. Katherine eyed as the two argued.

"No, Sebastian- you know fully well why I don't want them to come!" Ciel yelled.

"Sir, you know my reasoning is right." Sebastian replied.

"Butler, please. You're arguing with someone who you can't beat!"

"I'm not arguing. I'm explaining to you why I'm right." Sebastian smirked as his master remained silent.

"No need to fear, my lord. I've informed them about what to do and how to do it." Sebastian continued, "Madam Red will be her regular self, so will you, master, Lau will be her 'lover', and Lady Katherine will be Madam Red's niece… which means you two will be cousins."

"But what are you?" Ciel asked as Katherine turned to him then to Sebastian when he began to talk.

"I'll be Lady Katherine's tutor, if you don't mind sir." He pouted.

Ciel shooed him, "Whatever."

"Are you jealous, sir?" Sebastian smiled.

"If it is needed to solve this case, then go ahead… as long as it doesn't involve killing someone." Ciel replied. Sebastian shook his head. The carriage suddenly stopped.

The butler opened the door, "Come now, young master and Lady Katherine. The night is too young to waste." He smirked. Lady Katherine climbed down with the help of Sebastian. They were wowed by the sight of the ballroom.

"It's well decorated." Ciel replied at the sight. Katherine nodded, "Sebastian, where is Madam Red and Lau?" Sebastian glanced around then directed them to a carriage. The butler opened the door.

"Good evening, Madam Red, Lau. We are glad that you were able to join us." Sebastian put on a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Phantomhive butler." Lau glanced at his side to see the earl and the unfamiliar face.

"Hello, my lord- now, who this? I don't remember you around, do I?"

Ciel face palmed. _He's as clueless as ever. _

Katherine looked up at him and put on her best fake smile, "How rude of me. I'm Katherine- Ciel's cousin. You must be Lau, the head of the Chinese British trade company."

"No wonder, you look like the little lord! You're his cousin-that explains the resemblance!" Lau smiled.

_That bloody idiot. To think Sebastian thought that he was useful._ Ciel pouted.

_Wow. He acts very well- no wonder Sebastian asked him of all people!_ Katherine glanced at Ciel. _But by the looks of Ciel, Lau is just a clueless person. Come to think of it, maybe that's why the butler asked him of all people- because he's so clueless, people won't believe him! _

Madam Red smiled. "Hello, Katherine. Long time no see, my lovely _niece_. How do you do? I was not aware of how much you resemblance with Ciel."

Her expression quickly changed. "You're so cute- just like Ciel!" She pinched their cheeks. The two smiled nervously and both looked at Sebastian for help. Sebastian chuckled but hid it with his hand. He watched the two for several moments before reacting.

"Now, now, Madam, my master would like to get this over with, so, please do head inside." Sebastian escorted them inside.

"My lady, please do stay close. It is very crowded and we wouldn't want to lose you, now would we?" He smirked down at her. She nodded. "…You are treating me like a child, Sebastian."

He smirked, "Because you are a child, my lady." She pouted. Ciel snickered and left them alone. "What are we to do, tutor?" She emphasized tutor.

He glared at her, "Enjoy the night! Of course, we'll have to greet Sir. Rueben- on his birthday." Sebastian said this like a code. A code only Ciel and Katherine understood. They glanced around looking for this 'Rueben.'

Ciel directed their intention over in the other side of the ballroom. "That's Lord Clayton, I believe." Sebastian replied. They nodded in response. "Yes, it is. Sebastian-"

He nodded. "Yes, my lord." The music began to play. They stopped. Sebastian turned to Lady Katherine. "I am dread fully sorry, my lady. I appears that we will have to dance our way through." Sebastian took her hand. _It's just like last time._ Ciel thought. _Haha. Sadly, Sebastian comes in a massive height, so… it'd be difficult for her. _Ciel laughed as Katherine turned to glare at him.

Sebastian smirked, "Young master, would you like to dance with Lady Katherine… since you are of height?" Ciel blushed, "N-no, I'm fine-"

Katherine simply grabbed his hand, "D-don't take this the wrong way." She was blushing as they separated from Sebastian, who was chuckling to himself. Ciel just stared at her. _Did she really just take my hand to dance? _

"Listen, Phantomhive, I really don't like the way your butler smiles- It's w-weird." She stammered.

"And my smile's better?" Ciel teased. She looked away, "No, don't flatter yourself." He sighed. "My dear cousin, so shy." Ciel was slowly learning how to tease from Sebastian. She smirked. "You're aren't any better than me."

"What makes you say so?" His smirked widen. He leaned in to whisper. _Is he going to- kiss me?! _Katherine's eyes widened as he did. "We're almost there. Play your part perfectly. We don't want him to suspect us of doing anything criminal like." He whispered. Katherine nodded.

_I was looking forward for that- _

Ciel stopped along the sides. "Katherine, I'll you look rather tired. I'll get you a drink if you wish." Ciel smiled at her. She breathed a little heavily to make it look like she was tired, "Thank you." Ciel quickly went over to the refreshments. There was a slight bump on her back as she nearly stumbled.

"I-I'm trebly sorry. I'm so clumsy!" It was the Earl's son. She nodded side to side, "No, no! I'm to blame for standing around." Katherine smiled. He blushed. He was a young boy with brown hair. His bangs tucked behind his ears and his eyes gray.

"Say, are you Mr. Clayton's son, Rueben?" She began. He nodded. "Well, happy birthday! I hope that you'll have a good one." She smiled, "I'm sorry, but I'm trebly nosy so… may I ask how old you are, Sir Rueben?"

"I'm fifteen, my lady. Now, may I ask you your name?" He said shyly. "I'm sorry, I'm Katherine. I'm Phantomhive's cousin." They shook hands. "Phantomhive?"

She nodded, "Ciel Phantomhive is my cousin. Have you heard of them?" He nodded, "Yes, of course. But I've never heard of you before."

She laughed, "It's because I've been in… out of town for several years, you see. I've come only to see my cousin." He glanced over at the refreshments. "Is that your cousin whom you are speaking of, Lady Katherine?" He pointed over at Ciel who was already looking in their direction. She nodded. "You have a resemblance to him. Are you sure that he isn't a girl?" He joked. Katherine laughed along although to her, it wasn't even close to humorous.

"Aye, would you like me to show you around, my lady?" Rueben took her hand and let her upstairs. Ciel watched with irritation, "Now, what am I to do with this?" He looked at Sebastian wanting an answer. Sebastian smirked, "Well, you can always drink it, sir." Ciel's irritation grew.

"This is the Clayton manor." Rueben told Katherine as she glanced at the paintings and vases displayed in the hall. "We have owned this land since my grandfather passed away."

"I'm sorry about that…" Katherine replied. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, my father currently owns the land, but he says that he'll give it to me when I'm eighteen. He said that it'll be my present." He looked back at her.

"You're so lucky to have to own such a large estate." She said though she wasn't impressed since she'll inherit much, much more than he will. "Katherine, I don't mean to intrude but… are you an earl as well?"

She nodded, "I'll inherit the Tomlinson estate."

Rueben gave her a confused look, "Tomlinson. I never heard of such a name."

"My father was the Queen's mocking jay."

"Was? What has become of him?" Rueben replied eagerly.

"He passed away in a house fire along with my mother." Katherine said this as Rueben looked at the ground. "…But I still have my older sister."

"…How is your sister doing with all that work for a young lady? Maybe we can stop by one day to say hello." He asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry for the confusion… but I own the estate not her." She answered with no hesitation.

He stared at her, "You have an older sister, right?" She nodded, "She's your age." "She should be the one inheriting it, not her younger sister." She pouted, "Well, I'm sorry that she didn't get to inherit what truly belongs to her." Katherine stomped down stairs as Ciel and Sebastian run to her aid.

"Excuse me." She pushed through him and went into the bathroom. She watched her in the mirror.

_Can I play?_

_No, prove it first._

_Katniss! W-wait, don't leave me alone…_

_Aghhh! Help!_

_Where am I?_

_Who are you?_

_Louis Evens at your service._

_I've been watching you since your house burned down…_

_We're family now!_

_If ever you get lost, come to the cherry blossom tree, understand? _

_I'll steal food for you._

_No! They're my family! Don't take me away!_

_Welcome home, darling._

_You're not my family. They were. You took them away from them. You betrayed me- and yet you gave the guts to call me family?!_

_Welcome home. You're not taking this well, are you?_

_I'm not! Now, shut up! And make the contract already!_

_Yes, my lady._

_No, Katherine! What are you doing?_

_We missed you!_

_She's just like you!_

_Are you sure you two aren't twins?_

_Twins? _

_Twins? _

Her mind was racing. "Katniss, you bastard!" She grabbed her hair. "Even when you're not present you still manage to ruin my life!" Voices repeated themselves like broken records and conversations rewind in her head. She took a deep breath, "Katniss…" She said softly. She left the bathroom a bit dizzy.

Katherine held on the wall for support. She slowly made her way out the door. Katherine managed to get out without Ciel and Sebastian noticing which made her glad about that. She rushed out the door, past Rueben. His eyes followed her as he slowed walked out behind her.

She ran out. She walked alone in an empty road. Katherine breathed heavily. Katherine held her head in confusion. _What am I doing here? Why am I helping Phantomhive? Where is he anyway? _She walkedwhere the road lead her until she stopped. _What's this? A spy._ She glanced in front of her. A girl taller than her with long dark hair and bright green eyes in a long cloak hiding her face was standing under the light from the lamppost.

"Now, who the hell are you?" Katherine glared, deciding she had a guess of who this might be.

"Haha, don't give me that crap again… You know who I am, you just don't believe that I'd come here just for you…" She had a matured voice. Katherine's eyes hardened.

"Now, what the hell are you doing here then?"

She snickered, "Shh." She held a finger to her mouth as she stepped back into the darkness. Katherine stood there for a while before deciding to return to Northbrook. "That bastard." Katherine turned to walk away when she noticed another shadow. Her eyes glared again. She sighed, "Phantomhive?" When she realized it wasn't, she ran. Katherine slammed the door shut behind her as she slid onto the floor.

"It's Clayton son." Katherine looked in the window. She turned to see Ciel and Sebastian looking down at her. "Cousin, where have you been? I've waiting for you and not to mention, I've been holding this for quite some time." Ciel handed her the drink eagerly.

She smiled, "Thanks, Ciel. Now, what have you been doing without me?" Katherine took a sip teasingly. He shrugged, "Nothing much. It's really become a bore." The door swung open to Rueben who looked rather tired. He smiled at the sight of Katherine.

"Hello." Rueben waved at them trying to hide the fact that he was outside. Katherine smiled back, "Now, where have you been? I'm sorry about my rude behavior earlier. You see I don't like the mention of my sister-"

"That's quite alright. Sibling rivalry can be very… intense." He replied. "Would you like to talk about it somewhere else?" Katherine glanced at Ciel and Sebastian. "Of course, if it's alright with my cousin. After all we came to enjoy together." Ciel nodded. "Yes…" He said taking back the drink.

Rueben again took her hand and led her upstairs as she glanced back at the pair several times before disappearing around the corner. "Check mate." Ciel smirked looking at Sebastian.

Rueben closed the door. "Now, please begin." Katherine sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hmm, if you don't mind, I'd rather speak of something else."

He looked at her, "Keeping secrets, are we? I have promised my father not to tell but… I'll tell if you keep it a secret." She smirked, "Please, tell me. I can keep secrets."

"Alright then, my father is in control of an 'underground trading' or at least that's what he calls it. For sex, you see. He invites beautiful women, like yourself, and flirts with them before leading them to the basement to sell them. Same for my mother. He promised me that he'll let me inherit everything if I led beautiful girl down there before the end of this party." He said leaning closer to her.

"I'm beautiful? Really, you think so?" She smiled. He nodded. "But of course. He never said she was to be auctioned. So may I ask, if I could invite you?" She smirked. "Yes, yes, I'm flattered to." They made their way to the basement with the master and butler pair eyeing them. Ciel nodded at her.

"Your cousin seems very fond of you." Rueben replied, "Rather too fond." She smiled.

"But of course. What kind of relationship would it be if we weren't fond of each other?"

"I suppose that it won't be a very close bond." Rueben unlocked the door. "Watch out now. The stairs are quite steep." He held her hand as he went in first. She nodded. They were first greeted by Sir Clayton. "She's lovely." He said with his eyes roaming around her. He stopped at her chest. "Rather impressive." Katherine smiled nervously and folded her arms across her chest.

"No need to be shy." He replied as he forcibly unfolded her arms. He continued to stare as he handed his son a mask. "Sir, might I ask why have I not gotten a mask?" He glared at her, "You are not part of the audience." She stopped, "Then what am I?" Clayton looked at his son. "Bring her in the back."

Rueben had a shocked face, "But fath-" "What is the reason I asked for a girl, Rueben?" He whispered so no one else could hear. Rueben nodded sadly and smiled at Katherine. "You get to observe up close with me. Lucky you!" Katherine smiled but she was still suspicious. "Wait here. I'll be back." Rueben closed the door behind him leaving her alone. It was dark and the room smelled unusual. Katherine gasped as she fell on the ground. She woke up in a cage.

_Where am I?_ She smirked. _He wasn't kidding about this then. When will that busted Phantomhive come again? _Just then the doors busted open. _Oh, right on time._ "Katherine, are you alright?" Ciel untied the blindfold on her eyes as Sebastian took care of the perverts.

She nodded, "Yes, right on time." Ciel smirked. "If that does not please you-" Ciel teasingly tied the blind fold back.

"N-no! I'll make do with it." Katherine replied as he untied it again. Sebastian sighed. "Will young master like to take part in the auction?" He smirked as the two became red. "No thank you. I'll pass." Ciel said when he recovered. Katherine just glared. "Perverts…" She replied as the two looked at her.

"Sebastian, have you called the yard?" Ciel asked. "Yes, I already have." Sebastian replied. "Also inform the queen that this case is closed." He said helping Katherine out of the cage. Sebastian smiled, "This situation looks rather familiar if I don't say so myself." Ciel froze.

He gritted his teeth, "Really? What have you been doing in an auction such like this one, you pervert?" Ciel glared.

Katherine laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Ciel! He was probably trying to auction someone like yourself."

He glared. "On second thought, why don't we just auction her off in a much more expensive place, right, Sebastian?" His butler nodded, "If my master wishes so." She shivered. "I'm fine."


	7. Mission Two

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ciel called from his office. Katherine watched him do his work. Though, she knew perfectly well that he was just pretending, she went along with it.

"So, Phantomhive, do you have anything interesting?" Katherine began. He glanced up before looking back at his work.

"None that would interest likes of you... And I've told you just to call me Ciel." He continued reading the papers. She pouted. "What are you? A mere child?" Ciel replied, not letting his eyes wonder to her.

"Like you're one to talk! You're just pretending to do your work-and don't you dare try to say that you're not!" Katherine growled.

"Stop screaming like a child... Oh, wait, I forgot that you are a child!" Ciel stood up. "Oh, really? And what are you? The king of England- I don't think so!" Katherine shot up as another knock on the door came. "Come in!" Ciel screamed.

Sebastian poked his head in. "Young master, you aren't having any trouble, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'd like you to get this nuisance out of my sight!" Ciel stomped his foot and pointed. Sebastian glanced at her then back at his master, "Actually, my lord, I can't."

He made a face. "And why not?" Sebastian pulled a letter out, "The queen wants to assure her safety." Ciel glared, "Alright then." He took it and began to read.

Sebastian smirked at Katherine, who made a face, "What?" He chuckled, "You've learned well..." Ciel glared up at them, "Shut up, you cat obessed moron!" Sebastian shook his head,"Young master, you're being rude in front of a lady."

His glare narrowed, "That thing," He looked at her then back at his butler, "Is not a lady, in my eyes." Sebastian nodded again, "How rude. Really, young master..."

"The shut up part is not optional! That's an order and... We better get packing..." Ciel said, his eyes returning to the letter. "Why?" Katherine folded her arms. "Read it yourself, princess." He shoved it to her and his butler followed him to his bedroom.

"Circus? Haven't been there in a while..." She looked at it with annonyance. She laughed, "At least, Ciel actually gets to see where he actually belongs!" She screamed louder, so he could hear.

"I think it's the other way around!" Ciel replied as Katherine gritted her teeth. Katherine rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Phantomhive..."

"That's Ciel to you," He replied, "Now, will hurry up and pack already?" Katherine folded her arms, "How long will we be gone then?"

"A few days at the least..." Ciel replied. Ciel and Sebastian came out of the room. "Why?" Katherine questioned. "We'll have to investigate. Sebastian-"

"I already taken care of that, young master." Ciel nodded, "Alright... when will the costumes be ready then?" Sebastian nodded, "I'll get to work then. Shall I call Nina?"

Ciel made a face of disgust, "No, make it yourself, butler."


End file.
